


iwhore

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Uchi in the Jimusho’s supply closet with Ryo’s favorite Ipod





	iwhore

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Papers scatter and juniors flinch as Uchi _flies_ through the hallways, running as fast as he can should Ryo wake up from his nap and notice that his precious ipod-chan is missing.

He makes it to the senpai wing before he catches sight of Takki, who would be stupid enough to let it slip to Ryo on set, “oh hey, I saw Uchi-kun earlier with a pink Ipod.” Thinking fast, he slips into the nearest storage closet and wrinkles his nose at the smell of cleaning supplies.

It’s not at all sexy, but it will have to do. Carefully Uchi lights up the Ipod and fingers the controls, quickly figuring out the video capture feature and checking Ryo’s free space.

Only two gigs filled out of sixteen. What a loser.

Uchi smirks as he presses ‘record’, flipping his hair out of his face before leaning down to whisper. “Hi, Ryo-chan. I’m all alone and thinking of you.”

He had thought it would be difficult, but he feels the beginning tingles of arousal as he imagines Ryo’s reaction when he watches this video. _His_ video, Uchi’s little private show for him.

“I wish you could be here,” he goes on, biting his lip as he rubs along the front of his pants. “But you’re so busy. You’re _always_ busy.”

Part of it is punishment, the other part a tease; Uchi only feels a little bit bad when he thinks of how it was so easy to steal Ryo’s ipod because he was _sleeping_ , under the stairs in a lesser-used stairwell because he had an hour to kill before filming and his director will yell at him if he shows up with bags under his eyes (again).

Uchi knows that he’s not Ryo’s biggest priority at this moment in time, but at least he can give Ryo something to, ahem, _remember him by_ whenever he gets lonely and only has fifteen minutes to himself.

Uchi shoots for five, just because Ryo needs to sleep too. Without wasting anymore time, he unfastens his pants one-handed and dips inside, stroking his cock to full mast and letting his head fall back as he imagines Ryo watching this later, getting hard to it.

All of his past experience taking pictures of himself with his camera phone has finally come in handy, and he’s confident that he’s capturing what’s important without being able to see the ipod screen. He alternates between his face and his crotch, lets out a few strategically-placed moans, and puts on his best sex face before his hormones take over and the rest is real.

“Ryo,” he gasps, thumbing the slit of his cock and arching into his own hand. He imagines Ryo’s tongue instead, maybe his own hand reaching around him as he fucks him, the thought alone eliciting an embarrassing noise that Uchi considers editing out until he feels himself start to lose it and switches gears.

He lets go of his erection long enough to push up his shirt, knowing that Ryo loves the money shot the most and would probably jizz in his pants if he wasn’t already jerking off by this point. He doesn’t care about propriety anymore and just hopes that he’s aiming the ipod the right way, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation as he holds the bottom of his shirt under his chin and turns his wrist from side to side as fast as he can.

“Ryo,” he says again, more of a whine as it becomes too much. A few more pumps and he’s spilling over his fingers, onto his stomach and he moves the ipod up close, tries to hold it steady along with himself.

Then he brings it up to his face, grinning at the camera through his heavy eyes. “All of me for you,” he says in English, giving Ryo another ten seconds of his post-coital expression before turning it off.

The upside to doing this in the supply closet is that there are available linens to clean up with.

A couple days later, Uchi runs into Ryo between gigs and the latter doesn’t appear to have watched his little present yet. Except that Uchi knows that he’s used his ipod, in fact it was in his ears when he saw him last.

It doesn’t click until he catches _Ohkura_ giving him an interesting look, just before waving his _pink_ ipod in Uchi’s direction.

Uchi can’t even be upset about it, because he knows the pink is for him.


End file.
